


For Nothing

by RisuAlto



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Music, Takes place after Scanlan leaves VM but before the Meat Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuAlto
Summary: How dare he feel this way when his daughter, the light of his life, was smiling and succeeding and making beautiful music three feet away from him?Scanlan deals with his feelings about Vox Machina after leaving them to find himself with Kaylie.
Relationships: Kaylie & Scanlan Shorthalt
Series: Tumblr Ask Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	For Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyivyleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyivyleaves/gifts).

Usually, Scanlan couldn’t find much fault with Kaylie’s flute skills. She obviously graduated from the College with marks as high as his, if not higher, and it was only the years of experience between them that kept Kaylie from surpassing her father. But somehow, today, it was like every time a note slipped even a minute _fraction_ out of tune, it sounded like the whole song ought to screech to a halt for how dissonant it became.

This was a _mood_, Scanlan was quite sure, and it would pass, but oh, gods, was it annoying.

Even as Kaylie’s eyes sparkled, and the other travelers drawn to their fire began to dance and clap along, Scanlan found that he was forcing a smile again. It felt porcelain and weak on his lips, but he was sure no one could tell.

A traitorous voice in his head whispered, _They could_, and Scanlan felt anger and bitterness weigh on his chest until it caved in and left him feeling hollow and alone. He hated this. It was terrible. How dare he feel this way when his daughter, the light of his life, was smiling and succeeding and making beautiful music three feet away from him? This was pathetic. Kaylie deserved better.

He deserved to be happy.

It still felt like there was a cluster of cut nerves in his chest, reaching out for connections that were no longer there.

Scanlan laid back into the shadows, letting Kaylie’s music draw away the eyes he didn’t want on him, and scowled. He reached up towards his face and ran a hand over it, exhaling hard. This would pass, he knew. It always does. 

But in the moment, he felt his fingertips brush something on his ear—something smooth and colder than his wine-flushed cheeks. Metal. His earring, from which no whispers could come. Staring up at the stars slightly obscured by smoke, he contemplated taking the earring out, but his hand seemed strained to do so. He sighed, “Thanks for nothing,” and let the words fade from his lips and into the night, closing his eyes and feeling that hollowness beat in his chest.


End file.
